edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Pig
2012 has been by far the most exciting year in Pig&Dans 10 year strong career. After releasing their much acclaimed fourth studio album “DECADE” the dynamic duo have been celebrating five Beatport top tens, and sixteen top hundred releases so far this year. They’ve achieved more than ever before in this years amazing flow of monster productions on the worlds top Techno/Tech house labels Soma, Bedrock, Cocoon, Suara, and Tronic.In Nov 2012 Pig&Dan finally launched their brand new label „ELEVATE“ and have been hard at work putting together a whole new concept for both the label and upcoming events.If you know Pig&Dans work, then you know that they are well known for producing and playing music that is far from linear.They're always looking to push the envelope in cross genre music and are devoted to creating something that gets under your skin and elevates the spirit of those who are exposed to it(Hence the name)Apart from that they’ve still been constantly spreading their word by playing at some of the best events worldwide and have a super solid schedule set for the future.Looking back, the meeting of minds during a chance encounter of Igor Tchkotoua (Pig) and Dan Duncan on a flight to Spain in 1999, sounds like the opening scene of a Hollywood movie, certainly neither musician could have the written the script of what happened next. Recognizing a mutual philosophy, and using their own musical background that dated back to the start of the dance scene, they combined to create a slick production outfit that would entrance clubbers and soon win compilation support from the likes of Sander Kleinenberg, Felix Da Housecat, John Digweed and Nic Fanciulli. Most significantly though, their tech tour de force Oh Yeah (2005) signaled the start of their ongoing relationship with Cocoon Recordings, which has seen their status as DJs and producers soar on a global level.From humble beginnings in late 80s, playing the tea boy and exploring the workings of a recording studio, both Igors & Dan’s experiences stem from an era of primitive technology and old fashioned production techniques. Dan’s own history saw him as part of thehugely successful drum n bass act Intense, during which time he also played alongside luminaries such as LTJ Bukem and Fabio & Grooverider.When Pig&Dan decided to join forces, they began a truly prolific production schedule – with 18 releases in just over year – establishing their reputation as producers of pulsating electronic music that straddled dark house and high energy techno whilst creating their signature of twisted and experimental breakdowns. These releases on their label Submission would prove to be merely a stepping stone though.In 2005, they commenced Sonic Society and focused more toward the edgy minimal that would attract Cocoon Recordings, as well as all the leading jocks such as Sven Vath, Loco Dice and Tiefschwarz. As testament to their continued master production skills, the disturbingly dark Oh Yeah has been followed by 8 more releases on the seminal Frankfurt imprint, including their own artist album, Imagine. During this time, their profile as in-demand remixers has reached the point where such electronic pioneers as Underworld were coming back for more!Since then they have created a repertoire that not many can match and have constantly been releasing on respected labels and DJing in most of the best events Releases Upcoming/Unreleased Music Category:Producers Category:DJs